wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monkey Dance
"The Monster Dance" is a song performed by The Wiggles since their video in 1994, Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monster, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits 1994 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics, Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Control 1998 Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics, Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Karaoke Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group DJ Party Jr Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: DJ Party Jr * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Dublin, Ireland * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Iwaki Auditorium * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1994 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Animal Sounds - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Peter Mackie * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt 1998 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Animal Sounds - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggly Big Show Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Vocals: Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Anni Hsu * Animal Sounds - Danny Shao, Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh, Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Craig Abercrombie 2006 Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar- Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Celebration! Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Paul Paddick * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Cowbell - Simon Pryce * Glockenspiel - Lachlan Gillespie Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Animal Sounds: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Animal Sounds - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid 25th Anniversary Reunion Show Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Jae Nelson * Keyboards - Lachlan Gillespie Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: What are you doing, Jeff? Jeff: I dreamed I was a monster. Greg: A monster?!? (Jeff makes a monster sound.) Greg: Here's some of our favorite animals. Let's move like them. Here we go. We're gonna do the monster. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monster, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Monster, monster, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) That's alright. Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) That's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back (go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) do the tiger. (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the monster, do the monster. Do the elephant the tiger, tiger. Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monster. * Do The Monster was second animal song to be performed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Furry Tales Episode Performances *Murray's Shirt *Dancing (Live) *Animals (Live) *Play (Live) *LCAW: Episode 1 *LCAW: Episode 9 *LCAW: Episode 20 *LCAW: Episode 25 *Fruity Fun (Live) *Kangaroo Dance *Paint a Portrait *Wash Your Hands *A Juicy Story Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Hit Songs and Rarities *Furry Tales *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field TheMonsterDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonsterDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheMonsterDance-Live.jpg|Live clip TheMonsterDance-School.jpg|School TheMonsterDance-1998.jpg|Yummy Yummy in 1998 TheMonsterDance-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|The Today Show TheMonsterDance-2001Live.jpg|2001 live TheMonsterDance-2002Live.jpg|2002-live (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TheMonsterDance-TheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Wayne Brady Show TheMonsterDance-SunriseLive.jpg|Sunrise TheMonsterDance-CBS.jpg|CBS TheMonsterDance-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live TheMonsterDance-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version File:TheMonsterDance-AustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Australia House, London File:TheMonsterDance-Extra.jpg|Extra TheMonsterDance-2008Live.jpg|2008 live TheMonsterDance-UkuleleBaby!Live.jpg|Ukulele Baby! live 102904 TheWiggles JM194.jpg|2004 Live 000_1553.jpg|2005 NZ Tour 10747030_81644f6d01_o.jpg|2005 live 9346739727_155c5b0848_o.jpg|2003 live 713819429_f7ccf14f56_o.jpg|2007 UK live TheMonsterDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monster Dance from (Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Emma! songs